ME DISTE LA FELICIDAD
by RUMIKO123
Summary: - Tenemos mucho tiempo - dije - A demás, tu ya me diste algo. - ¿El que? - pregunta intrigante. - Me diste la felicidad.


_Hola, preciosas!_

 _Aquí les dejo una pequeña historia sobre esta parejitas bella ALICE Y JASPER._

 _Ahora subiré un nuevo CAP de mi otra historia, y esta súper interesante. Espero tengan un día bello._

* * *

 **ME DISTE LA FELICIDAD.**

Me senté en la cama mediana que había en nuestra habitación, el televisor estaba prendido sin embargo no le prestaba la mínima atención, ¿porqué no aparecen? suspiré, desde hace días que ya no veo a los Cullen, no se nada de ellos desde entonces y comienza a desesperarme no tener contacto así sea por medio de mis visiones, no he visto ni siquiera a Edward, ni a Emmett que es el más predecible de todo el clan, me puse de pie derrotada y caminé hacia la ventana, estaba lloviendo, bueno… había caído el invierno, ¿invierno? Desde hace unas semanas que estábamos en invierno… rápidamente me dirigí a un pequeño calendario que estaba colgado en la puerta del ropero, ¿que? ¿navidad? He estado tan ensimismada con mis visiones que he olvidado por completo que era navidad, miré a la habitación, estaba vacía, Jasper no estaba y se había marchado ya hace un buen rato.

Observe por la ventana, estábamos a las afueras de Detroit, en un pequeño motel de paso, seguramente no pudo ir tan lejos, me recargué en el marco de la ventana y me concentré en el futuro de Jasper… pero no pude ver nada, solamente unas manchas moverse tan rápido como él, Jasper… me ocultaba algo, él sabía perfectamente como bloquear mis visiones, no se lo había mencionado, él lo había deducido.

Jasper… sonreí, mi mayor alegría y esperanza, antes… cuando solo podía verlo en mis visiones era una agonía, verlo con ella, verlo… triste y deprimido, verlo solo, me partía mi alma, si es que aún tengo, cuando lo encontré en aquella cafetería en Philadelphia, volví a renacer, sentí que no estaba sola y que sería feliz tomando su mano y guiándolo a un futuro conmigo, a nuestro futuro. Jasper era mi otra mi mitad, sin él no sabría que camino coger, así mi futuro me lo mostrara… él hacía las cosas más claras.

Salí del motel, no sin antes cubrirme con una gabardina que… robé hace unos meses, antes de encontrar a Jasper, necesitaba verme bien y… bueno, no tenía dinero, abrí mi paraguas y caminé por la cera hasta la avenida principal, no sentía a Jasper ni a su olor… Me subí a un taxi y le dije que me llevara a la plaza más cercana, quería comprarle algo a mi Jasper… si, MI JASPER. A pesar de que… no hemos formalizado nada, o sea, no nos hemos besado ni nada, él era mi Jasper, mi persona, y no necesitaba ver el futuro para saber que seríamos el uno para el otro.

La plaza era grande, una sonrisa enorme se dibujó en mi rostro, desde que llegamos a Detroit hace dos días no había salido, habían cosas verdaderamente lindas. Pase por varias tiendas y no vi nada para mi guapo vampiro, seguí caminando con esperanza de ver algo y si, ¡eso era! Entré a la tienda ágilmente y me abrí camino entre las personas antes de que alguien más lo cogiera, cuando lo tuve en mis manos decidí comprarlo rápidamente, fue entonces cuando la imagen de Jasper llegó a mi cabeza, _él estaba en la habitación del hotel, sentado en el mismo lugar en el que yo había estado, miraba a la nada, parecía agobiado… Jasper…_ Cuando reaccioné de mi visión decidí pagar mi regalo y regresar al motel, esta vez, a mi modo, quería ver ya a Jasper, no lo veía desde esta mañana y ya son más de las seis de la tarde.

Abrí la puerta de nuestra pequeña habitación, él seguía ahí, sentado, apenas me vio se puso de pie, olí algo diferente, era sangre… humana, arrugué el ceño y vi unas gotas en su camisa, había fallado de nuevo, había consumido sangre humana, sonreí suavemente, dejé el regalo encima de la mesa pequeña de noche y me encaminé hacia él. Su mirada estaba llena de dolor y angustia.

¿Por esto no me dejabas ver tu futuro? - pregunté, muy cerca de él.

Jasper bajó la mirada, empezaba a irradiar tristeza, y gracias a su don, él podía hacerme sentir todo lo que él estaba sintiendo, puse mi mano en su fuerte brazo y apreté un poco, luego sin poder contenerme, lo abracé fuertemente por su cintura, me aferré a él, sentí sorpresa pero luego, una ola de tranquilidad se esparció por toda la habitación, solté un suspiro.

Me estuve mucho tiempo sintiéndome completa, sus brazos eran cálidos, a pesar de que ambos éramos más fríos que el hielo, me rodeaba suavemente la cintura, su cabeza estaba apoyada en la coronilla de mi cabeza, ambos nos sentíamos muy cómodos así, creo que podíamos durar toda la vida, sin ánimos de alejarme solo alcé mi cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos rojizos que me miraban con ternura y disculpa.

\- Jazz - murmuré - Estoy contigo, no importa que suceda, estoy contigo.

\- Siempre será así, Alice - musita - seré el eslabón más débil, siempre.

Negué agilmente con la cabeza.

-¿Recuerdas a los Cullen? Te los he mencionado en varias ocasiones.

El asiente. En el fondo se que Jasper no esta tan convencido con el tema de reunirnos con un clan numeroso, lo entendía debido a que en su pasado no tuvo buenas experiencias con los vampiros agrupados, pero yo sabía que ellos eran diferente, ellos eran una familia.

\- Todos han fallado alguna vez, pero ahora son un clan pacifico y se alimentan de sangre de animal - dije animada - Ellos pudieron hacerlo, tu y yo también.

Jasper me sonríe apesadumbrado.

\- Alice, sabes que yo no tengo su misma crianza - dijo - Desde que recuerdo me he alimentado de sangre humana, ¿como poder alimentarme de otra cosa cuando he pasado casi un siglo entero alimentándome de sangre humana?

Ahora se sentía muy frustrado, pero no me había soltado de su abrazo ni yo del mío.

\- Lo sé - asentí - Pero para eso estoy yo, Jazz - le sonreí ampliamente - Siempre estaré para ayudarte.

\- Alice, te he decepcionado tantas veces… y tu sigues siendo tan buena conmigo…

Lo miré con todo el amor y ternura que en ese momento podía ofrecerle.

\- Porqué te ví cuando no tenía a nadie y supe que pasará lo que pasará jamás te dejaría ir una vez que te encontrara - dije.

Me puse de puntitas y junté sus labios con los míos, no se si en mi vida humana yo habría besado a alguien, en realidad, no lo sabía, pero ahora estoy aquí besando al hombre de mis sueños, al hombre que amaba. Él me besaba con tal agilidad no me di cuenta en que momento había abrazo su cuello y él me aferraba con una mano la cintura y con la otra la mejilla, se sentía bien, besarlo, se sentía muy bien, me sentía viva, completa y amada, él… trasmitía amor, en todo su esplendor. Luego de un momento, nos separamos solo unos pequeños centímetros, lo miré a los ojos y le di otro casto beso en los labios.

\- Jamás estarás solo ni tendrás que pasar por lo mismo.

\- Ahora lo sé - murmuró -

Sonreí y me separé completamente de él.

\- Jazz… - tome su regalo entre mis manos - ¡Feliz navidad!

La cara de Jasper se dibujo con sorpresa, me acerqué y se lo dí.

\- Alice… yo…

\- Shh - murmuré - Abrelo.

El lo destapa cuidadosamente y abre mucho los ojos. Saca las dos manillas rojas de hilo tejido y me mira con cariño.

\- Son manillas del recuerdo - dije. - Cuando la veas recordaras lo que le hayas destino a la manilla a no olvidar. Compre para ti y para mi.

\- Alice, son preciosas - dijo.

Se acercó a mi y me beso los labios tiernamente.

\- Pequeña, y yo no te compre nada…

\- Tenemos mucho tiempo, Jazz. - dije y tome su mano poniendo su manilla en ella - A demás, ya me diste algo.

\- ¿El que? - me observo intrigante.

\- Me diste la felicidad, Jazz - murmuré - Creo que eso es más que suficiente.

El me abrazó y nos quedamos muy quietos, disfrutando el uno del otro.

* * *

 _Ojalá les haya gustado, si es así, déjenmelo saber y si no, también, para mejorar. BESITOS._


End file.
